


Into The Maze

by GayShipsSailing



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Spirit's Eve, Tipsy!Elliot, Year One, gender neutral reader, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayShipsSailing/pseuds/GayShipsSailing
Summary: It's your first Spirit's Eve! Who better to take into the maze than Elliot?





	Into The Maze

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent reader insert. Just a fun thing for a friend. Also, if you would like to see a picture to go along with this, click the link below! Art is my own :)
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bm_mLf8FxIT/

“Did you hear me?” you asked for the third time. Elliot looked at you with glassy eyes. He really hadn’t been kidding about his love for pumpkin ale. A goofy smile overtook the man’s face, dimpled cheeks making you smile, and he leaned toward you conspiratorially.

“Tell me again,” he whispered. “I’m listening this time.” You tried to hide your own smile. He really had no idea how adorable he was at that moment. His green eyes sparkled with mirth, and his long coppery hair kept falling over his face. He’d try to swat it away, but it didn’t help much.

“I asked if you wanted to go through the maze.” You nodded to the hill where the maze was set up, with all its spooks and scares and a rumored golden pumpkin worth a pretty penny.

“I don’t have the strongest stomach. Not right now, at least.” Elliot pulled a face and peered into his half empty mug. He looked back up to you through his long lashes. “But, if you were with me, I might be able to muster the courage.” You grinned at him.

It was your first Spirit’s Eve since moving to Pelican Town. You loved scary things; you spent most of your time exploring the mines and battling monsters, after all. But, as Elliot was the closest of your few friends, you really wanted to experience the maze with him. You hadn’t taken into consideration his love of Gus’ specialty fall ale.

“It’ll be like an adventure!” you said, attempting to get Elliot a little more into the idea. Apparently, that’s all he needed. He gave you a sharp nod and threw back the remainder of his ale, slamming the empty mug on the picnic table. He immediately winced at the loud noise and apologized to Gus for the near destruction. You laughed and reached across the tabletop to grab Elliot’s hand and start pulling him towards the maze.

Inside the deep hedges you could hear voices as some of the townsfolk tried to find their own way through. Elliot began tugging you to the right and you didn’t fight him. Half the fun of mazes was getting lost in them, and there was no one else you would rather be lost with than Elliot.

You made it through a field of zombie hands grabbing at your ankles, the creepy witch’s house, and a broken TV that broadcasted static. The only people you’d seen so far were Alex and Abigail, and they were both too busy trying to find the fabled pumpkin to care about you or your tipsy companion who was leaning heavily against you. By the time you reached the fountain, Elliot had slung an arm over your shoulders so that you were both pressed side to side.

You continued along past some rather realistic spiders and found yourselves in a dark, isolated part of the maze. That was when Elliot did something strange. He turned so that his face was buried in your hair, nuzzling against your ear. You giggled and ducked out from under his arm, face hot with a blush you were glad he couldn’t see.

“What are you doing?” you asked, trying to keep your tone light. Sure, you had discovered you had feelings for Elliot at the Luau that summer, but never in a million years did you think he would return them. You couldn’t even let yourself hope for such a thing. You could just make out his silhouette following you.

“I’ve been trying to tell you for a while,” he said. You stopped moving away, that tiny spark of hope managing to light. He closed in, pushing you back into the surprisingly soft hedge. “I just couldn’t find the right words. Imagine that.” The two of you laughed, and you could tell from his speech alone that he was more lucid than he had been when you’d first entered the maze.

“Was that what _Camellia Station_ was? The dedication?” You felt his fingers lightly tracing up your jaw and into your hair.

“I thought I was being too obvious,” he said. “Apparently, I need to be more forward.” He leaned down, sealing his lips over yours. Everything faded away until all that was left was the soft feel of Elliot’s mouth and the taste of spiced ale. His skin and hair smelled like the ocean, just like you’d always imagined it would.

Elliot’s arms tightened around you, pressing you against his surprisingly toned chest. How many nights had you dreamed about this? How many times had this fantasy lulled you to sleep or even kept you up? Right now, it didn’t matter. Because it was real. Elliot was pressing his fingers into your back, sighing into your mouth, and your hands were, at long last, brushing through his orange hair.

You felt Elliot smile against your lips and chuckle. You blushed even more; he knew what you were doing and probably what you were thinking. He pulled away, green eyes gazing down at you. Elliot was about to say something when Sam slouched from around the corner. You were still as close to Elliot as humanly possible, but Sam was oblivious to what had just happened between the two of you.

“It’s a dead end up ahead,” he grumbled. “How do they expect us to find that stupid pumpkin? Is it even real?” He continued griping as he turned the corner, no doubt to meet up with his friends.

“So, do _you_ want to keep looking for the pumpkin?” you asked with a short laugh. Elliot shrugged.

“Sounds like a lost cause to me. Besides, I can think of a much better way to spend the night, if you’re interested.” He gave you his signature smile, once again revealing the dimples on his cheeks.

“My house isn’t far,” you said as you took his hand, this time to drag him away from the maze.

**Author's Note:**

> If want chapter 2, might write chapter 2. Might.


End file.
